drinkingfrombothwietersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex
Alex is the owner of 20 wins 0 losses. An inaugural member of the league, he is also a historical member of the redraft league. He is the first member of the league to win a championship, however he has since yet to make an appearance in the playoffs. Before 2017, Alex was one of only two people to ever win either league, along with Erik. Alex is known for his ability to assemble a great group of keepers each year, yet perennially disappoint during the season, as well as his fascination with Asian pitchers. Alex is the first team to both win the Hardy BJ Victorino and the Sacko. 2015 * Record: 12-8 * During the season, Alex was a constant competitor for the 4th playoff spot with Randy. They were both tied record-wise, but Randy had a slight lead in the points category, giving him the playoff lead. On the final day of the 20th week of the regular season, Alex had his Cy Young ace pitcher Jake Arrieta starting. Before the matchup, as he was texting Josh regarding the close playoff race, Josh brought up that Randy was ahead in points by a decent margin. In a moment of pure confidence, foresight, and testicular fortitude, Alex said that Jake Arrieta will be throwing a no-hitter later that day, so he's not worried about missing the playoffs. That night, on August 30th, 2015, Jake Arrieta threw his first no-hitter against the Los Angeles Dodgers, a 70+ point night for Alex, giving him the points lead against Randy and securing a playoff spot. * Alex went on to win both matchups in the playoffs, making him the first league champion for the newly-formed league. * Finished the season as league champion * In the offseason, traded several players to Lamp (all which were not kept) for Nelson Cruz and Michael Pineda 2016 * Record: 7-13 * Traded George Springer and Jose Berrios to Randy for Todd Frazier and Corey Dickerson * Traded Gerrit Cole and Dee Gordon to Randy for Kenta Maeda and Gregory Polanco. This paired Maeda with Yu Darvish as his dynamic Asian duo. * Finished the season in 8th place * In the offseason, Alex traded Carlos Carrasco, Jake Arrieta, and Eric Hosmer to Randy for Joey Votto, Gary Sanchez, Jose Quintana, and Gerrit Cole. * He then traded Gerrit Cole to Dan for Masahiro Tanaka. This gave Alex what he always dreamed of, a Three-Headed Asian Pitcher Monster of the 3 best Japanese pitchers in all of baseball. 2017 * Record: 9-11 * Traded Masahiro Tanaka to Lamp for Sean Manaea. For breaking apart his Three-Headed Monster, this trade brought great shame upon Alex and his entire team. * Ended the season in 7th place * During the offseason, Alex traded Nelson Cruz, Starling Marte, Dexter Fowler, and Jose Quintana to Erik for Jose Ramirez, Adrian Beltre, Scooter Gennett, and Charlie Morton. He then traded Nolan Arenado and Yu Darvish to Dan for Zack Greinke and Dallas Keuchel 2018 * Record: 12-8 * Traded Whit Merrifield to Wiesel for Wil Myers and Carlos Martinez * Ended the season in 5th place 2019 * Record: 4-16 * Traded Mike Trout to Randy for Brandon Woodruff, Cavan Biggio, and Kyle Tucker * Traded Jose Ramirez, Anthony Rizzo, Gary Sanchez, Daniel Murphy, and Nelson Cruz to Weiner for David Dahl, Aaron Hicks, Mitch Haniger, Nate Lowe, and Danny Jansen * Faced off with Erik in the Sacko matchup. After a long-fought battle, was defeated by Erik, becoming the first league champion to also win the Sacko. * Finished the season in last place. Tied with Wiesel and Jay for worst season record in league history.